mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Korean Merchandise
Korea produces a lot of Mermaid Melody merchandise and most of the franchise produced is dolls. Toys/Dolls Super Idol Lucia Doll Korean Idol Lucia Doll.png|''Super Idol'' Lucia Doll Idol Lucia (Singing).png|Idol Form Lucia The Lucia doll is made of plastic. She has thin blonde hair which is tied into two bunches by mini pink bead scrunchies. Her eyes are blue and her lips are painted a light rose colour. The top bit of the dress is pink with two straps and fuschia coloured frills attached everywhere. There are also small little pink buttons on the top bit too. Her skirt is puffed out to look like a pink mini skirt. The boots are also a light pink shade. This outfit ressembles Lucia's basic idol form. This doll also comes with very cute makeup accessories for you to play with. They include a: sparkly blue nail polish, pink lip gloss, and a colour pallete. The colours in the Colour Pallette are: Green, Pink, Red, Blue, White and Purple. Lucia's doll also comes with gold plastic accessories such as a comb and mirror. The packaging of the box is pink and features Rina, Lucia and Hanon in their mermaid form on the top. On the bottom corners of the box there is Hanon, Lucia and Rina in their idol form. Super Idol Hanon Doll Korean Idol Hanon Doll.jpg|''Super Idol'' Hanon Doll (Packaging) Korean Idol Hanon Doll (Close Up).jpg|''Super Idol'' Hanon Doll (Close Up) Korean Idol Hanon Doll (Pink).jpg|Bright Pink Packaging Hanon idol 2.jpg This Hanon doll is made of plastic. Her bright blue hair is long and wavy so it can be brushed easily with a hair brush. Her eyes are a softer shade of blue and her lips are painted a light pink colour. She is wearing tiny blue earrings that are two shades ligher than her hair. Her necklace is made of round blue beads and in the center a small shell is attached. The straps of her dress are frilly and a sky blue shade. The top of the bodice is made of fake blue fur. On the sides of the dress, small pieces of lace are attached. The skirt is also frilly and puffed out. On her feet, she is wearing small white boots with blue frills. This outfit ressembles Hanon's idol form. Instead of makeup, with Hanon's doll you recieve a shell necklace similar to the one she uses to transform. The bottom of the plastic shell is a light cream colour with shimmery gold detail and the sparkly pink pearl in the middle which is stuck to the shell so you can't take it out. The shell's cover is a light green colour and the necklace's beads are blue. There is also another necklace you recieve with the doll. It is a necklace with a gold bag charm. There is also a small microphone that has a little handle for the doll to hold. She also comes with two gold clip on earrings and a gold (with a pink heart) ring. The packaging is a darker pink to Lucia's box but it has the same imagery. You can also buy this doll in the same bright pink packaging of the box. Category:Merchandise Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Dolls Category:Mermaids Category:Korean